reader_and_protagonist_lovefandomcom-20200214-history
Xiu
Xiu is the protagonist of the web novel "Mixed Blood" written by Yi Ye Zhi Qiu. Seemingly just a human with an extraordinary talent for magic and combat, at the start of the novel Xiu was a cheerful, helpful young man attending Magic School in the Chaos Continent. The summary of "Mixed Blood" indicated that he had inherited the bloodline talents of all eight races, which are: * Human * Undead * Gnome * Elf * Dragon * Beastkin * Demon * Angel In addition, the text of "Mixed Blood" also proclaimed that Xiu is destined to rule over the entire Chaos Continent and eventually become its Supreme God. Warning: Spoilers Below! Appearance Xiu in his original human form has blue eyes and blond hair. He is very handsome. His appearance changes whenever he transforms into other races. * Human - blue eyes and blond hair * Undead - skeleton form (bones, no flesh) and Lich form (pale skin, black hair, soul flames in his eyes) * Gnome - short, flaxen-colored hair, amber eyes * Elf - silver hair, green eyes, pointed elf ears * Dragon - silver hair, red eyes, ear fins * Beastkin - red hair, lion tail and ears * Demon - black hair, black eyes, horns, black bat-like wings * Angel - blond hair, six white angel wings Skills Xiu is very skilled in both combat and magic. In addition, he has the racial skills that all eight races were blessed with by the God of Creation. * Human - learning skill * Undead - necromancy * Gnome - forging * Elf - plant magic and archery * Dragon - bodily strength, flight, and spatial magic * Beastkin - agility, speed, berserk state * Demon - destruction magic * Angel - healing and resurrection magic Relationships Rose - Xiu and Eddie's childhood friend from the orphanage. They grew up together. She likes Xiu a lot. Eddie - Rose and Xiu's childhood friend from the orphanage. They all grew up together. He likes Rose but she likes Xiu, not Eddie. In the current story: Du Ze - this mysterious person appeared in the Lost Land and saved Xiu's life In the original plot of the "Mixed Blood" novel: * God Beast - a cat-like spirit beast with nine tails who saved Xiu in the Lost Land. This God Beast eats negative emotions and has an ability to cause calamities which he uses on Xiu to make him feel even more despair. In the "Mixed Blood" novel, Xiu had a harem. However, in the current timeline when Du Ze appeared, it seems that Xiu is no longer gathering harem members. Harem Members from "Mixed Blood":The Reader and Protagonist Definitely Have to Be in True Love Chapter 26.2 * Vivian – the Holy Saint of the Temple of Light * Ariel – elf princess * Kelly – a human princess * Urlika – Xiu’s teacher in the magic school * Lilia – an angel who serves the god of light * Violet - Alice's twin, a demon * Alice - Violet's twin, a demon References: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods